


62%

by TV_addict_86



Series: This life feels like a test I didn't study for [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FuckYeahDarcyLewis, drabble-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TV_addict_86/pseuds/TV_addict_86
Summary: Darcy tries to pull Bucky out of his sullen mood.





	62%

“You know the only reason he’s doing that is because he cares right?”

Her arms come around his waist and she lets her chin rest on his shoulder. He’s been moping about Steve’s hovering from the moment she’d managed to shove Steve out the door.

He doesn’t mope while Steve’s there because that’d only serve to increase the hovering, or so Bucky believes.

A little of the tension seems to drain from his shoulders at her touch, but his voice betrays him as he grumbles: “Yeah, well sometimes he should just care a little less”. He’s still methodically tending to one of his knives laid out in front of him on the kitchen counter and it doesn’t look like he’ll come out of his funk any time soon.

She still has hope to pull him out before the nights over though and she moves to his side, arms still around him but her hip now leaning against the counter. No use trying to talk him down if she can’t carefully watch his face for any tells. It had taken a long time for him to trust her and if you’d told her six months ago that she, Darcy Lewis - lowly intern, would be hanging out with the former Assassin Super Soldier, she’d have laughed in your face.

Loudly.

Nowadays she’s around him most days he’s in the tower, and she’s one of the few people he allows to come close like this. She’s a tactile person and though it’d taken a while she’s found that touch actually calms him down. Ok, touch by people he trusts. Which basically comes down to just her and Steve really, but still.

“Ok,” she continues, “so what would the right amount of caring be then? "Would you be ok with 95 percent? Is that appropriate? Or… maybe you want him to dial it all the way down, give you a meager ten percent of Cap’s Caring?”

He puts his knife down at that and grips the edge of the counter. “Come on Darce, you know I don’t mean for him to stop caring, he’s not wired that way.

"It’s just- you know I’m doin so much better an he still hovers like I’m gonna explode every damn time somethin goes a little bit sideways”

At the Brooklyn coming out she decides to go in for the kill. Well, so to speak. Maybe she should find different analogies because thinking things like that will only lead to saying things like that and that would definitely throw a wrench in her plans of lightening the mood.

“I know sugar” she throws out in the most sickeningly sweet voice she can manage.

“Sugar?” He huffs out exasperatedly, “Really?”

“Ugh I know! But I’m gonna find an endearment that fits if it’s the last thing I do. But for now, do you want me to run over to Steve’s and ask him to tone it down to maybe a 62 percent?” She squeezes his waist and puts her chin back on his shoulder because he still hasn’t let go of his tight grip on the counter. He turns his head to look at her now though, and suddenly he’s so close she could count his eyelashes. You know, if she wasn’t so distracted by how close he was.

“62 percent?” He asks.

“Yeah dude,” she hopes comes out at least somewhat casually as she lifts her shoulder in a kind of half shrug, “I mean, you don’t want him to stop caring, and slicing the caring in half also seems kinda rigorous. Toning it down just a tiny bit won’t help and the guy’s gotta learn to chill. So. 62 percent.”

He’s still looking at her, though she’s doesn’t notice because she’s distracted by his mouth, which is curling up in a slow smile. He doesn’t smile enough, she decides, the world could use more Bucky Barnes smiles.

“Alright doll, if you can get the punk to tone it down to 62 percent caring, that’ll do for now. As long as I can keep your caring right where it’s at right now.”

 


End file.
